Say It
by sapphire99
Summary: Something terrible happened. Roy and Ed must face each other, in a court. But all Ed had to do was to say it or admit it. This wasn't supposed to happen.


I don't own FMA

Edward lay on the bed, all wet; hair messed up and wore only a bath robe. The moonlight shone, passing through the glass sliding door of his room. 'I have to think things over…' he thought, facing the glass door and stared blankly to the sky that seemed in despair, agreeing to the emotion in him.

Soon, a knock was heard. It was faint, almost inaudible to be heard. Edward Elric didn't move, but reached out to the table beside his bed. He gently and slowly pulled the drawer open and took out a notebook. "Come in…" he called out. His voice wasn't any cheerful at all. It wasn't even annoyed or hyper.

The door opened and slowly it was closed. "Oni-chan…" It was definitely Al. The younger Elric looked around the messed up room wearing an anxious face. As soon as he set eyes on Ed, Alphonse ran and took his brother on his arms. "Oni-chan, is it… true?" Al's eyes were watery.

Flashback

"Colonel, you're drunk?" Ed had to catch the colonel who collapsed on him.

"No, you stupid… I'm… I'm…" Roy's lips slowly covered the smaller boy's. Ed couldn't halt the passionate and warm lips of the colonel.

"Are you sick? Come on, answer me so we could get your medicine!" The little boy shook Roy who was helpless. Ed was about to bring him to the couch when Roy totally lost control and they both fell over, with Roy above him in between his legs. "Get off me, you bastard!"

End flashback

The images kept repeating on Ed's mind as Al escorted him down the hotel to a car which was from the military.

"Al…" Ed muttered. Al was surprised that finally his brother said a word. "Where's Mustang?"

"Oni-chan you don't have to think about that for now. We're going to the first trial. So please tell them the truth, oni-chan…" Al helped Ed get on the car.

00000

"Edward Elric, do you swear to tell only the truth before this court?" Edward nodded.

"Edward Elric, do you promise not to lie and not defy God?" Edward nodded. The perpetrator, Roy Mustang, sat on the other side of the court. "You may begin."

"You were going to give some important papers to Roy Mustang?" Edward nodded, head down. "And, when you came in his office, he was somehow… drunk?"

"I guess…" was Ed's answer.

"Did you smell him? What kind of liquor did he have?"

"I… I… I don't know."

"He kissed you, right? Did you ever try to push him away?"

"I was holding him. If I would push him away, he would have fallen."

"So, you returned the kiss?"

"I don't know…"

"Hmm… okay. So, he brought you to the couch. And?"

"I brought him to couch. I was about to leave when… when he pushed me down on the floor. I cried. I tried to get away but he tied my hands on the leg of his table."

"So did he rape you?" That was the question that had been bothering Ed himself. He wanted to confirm it but he couldn't on his own. Ed looked around. Tears were forming badly on his almost golden eyes. He couldn't look straight at Roy.

Flashback

"Get off me!" Ed shouted. The small boy tried his best to fight the colonel who pushed on him. The colonel held his hands above his head and while kissing the blonde boy, he tied the hands on the foot of his table. Ed tried to kick but the colonel was between his legs.

"It's no use, chibi. The only way out of this room is to say that you love me. And you must mean it." the colonel whispered in his ear. Ed at that time felt his heartbeat. He couldn't deny his love, but for the sake of all, especially Hawkeye and Winry, he had to say otherwise.

"Are you some freaking pervert?! I don't love you!" Ed wasn't able to explain himself when Roy kissed him. It was forceful but passionate. "I hate you!" Ed spat out after their lips parted.

"I'll never let go." Roy planted kisses on the blonde's neck. His hand traced down… to Ed's belly… to his precious erection which made Ed let out a moan. Ed felt a thousand sensations which made him fall back. Roy paused and said, "Say it."

"Never…" Ed replied in between his pants. Roy got pissed off by Ed's words. He lowered himself and started to unbutton Ed's pants. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You perverted colonel!"

"Shh… someone might hear you. Do you want them to see you naked and overpowered like this?" Roy said in a soft seductive tone, his hands now pulling down Ed's pants. As the chibi tried to free himself, Roy discovered why Ed didn't want to be seen naked now. "So, this proves it. You're turned on, chibi." Roy scooped from the side of the younger boy's erection something liquid. Roy missed the small boy's lips and so he went back to his face and kissed him. This time the kiss was longer and less forceful until their lips parted again. The room was heated from the moan and gasps for air.

"Roy…" Ed whispered as Roy rested his head on the other's chest. "I… I… love you."

"Finally," Roy replied as he began to kiss the elder Elric. This time, the kiss was only passionate and tongues were involved. Ed couldn't explain the feeling. He was happy but somehow nervous. He was able to remove his left hand from the tie and with that he caressed Roy's back. The couple continued to go deeper in what they were doing. After they reached their climax, they fell asleep side by side on the floor.

Ed opened his eyes. Roy was sleeping above him. They were completely naked. And that was when Hawkeye entered the office. Ed forgot about his hand being tied and his clothes ripped apart.

End flashback

"I wasn't raped…" Ed said, almost to a whisper to the lawyer in front of him. The people around began to whisper to each other in disbelief.

"What?" 


End file.
